Vehicle batteries, in particular for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, must as far as possible be kept at constant temperature, for which reason use is made of so-called cooling devices for vehicle batteries. Said cooling devices comprise so-called cooling plates through which cooling liquid flows. The cooling plates are installed, as far as possible without a gap, on the outer side of the batteries for the purpose of dissipating heat or else heating up the battery.
Cooling devices are known in which the cooling plate is composed of two plate parts which are normally fastened directly to one another. Here, the first plate part is preferably planar, and the second plate part is preferably a deep-drawn or deformed metal sheet which has meandering depressions. Said depressions are closed by the planar plate part which is fastened to the deep-drawn plate part, such that refrigerant ducts are formed.
The numerous refrigerant ducts or refrigerant duct portions which extend through the cooling plate extend from one or more connections for feed lines or return lines. Here, a distributor portion and/or a collector portion and/or multiple such portions are provided as a transition between the connections. The flow is then either split up or merged in said portions or chambers. Upstream of the distributor portion or downstream of the collector portion there is positioned in each case one connection (normally for a tube or a hose) for the refrigerant feed line or return line.